


Spying

by hazzard



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Philinda - Freeform, almost pure fluff, and a scared for life daisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzard/pseuds/hazzard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fluff fluff fluffeti flufffluff.</p><p>based on a prompt.</p><p>hope you like it!</p><p>(something I wrote that <em>isn't</em> angsty?? I surprised myself too, believe me)</p></blockquote>





	Spying

It’d been a tough op. And they almost hadn’t made it through. But May had saved them, as she always did. Thank god she hadn’t listened to Coulson, or they’d all be _dead_ , not just banged up. Daisy thanked the universe for her second chance in the med bay, while she was tending to her wounds. 

Suddenly, she saw them through the glass doors. She quickly ducked behind the counter. 

\- What the hell, May?!

\- I made the call. It needed to be made. I saved everyone.

Coulson looked more furious than she’d ever seen him before. How did May not look scared? Daisy was terrified.

\- You endangered the operation! You disobeyed direct orders!

May was mad too, and she didn’t back down. _How did she not pee herself?!_

\- Because your orders sucked.

\- My orders did not…

May shot an icy stare at Coulson. 

\- You expect me to just leave everyone behind? They needed me, I had to…

\- You put yourself in danger! They were fine, they would’ve made it, _you wouldn’t have!_

Coulson grabbed May’s arm. 

\- I’m your boss. When I give you an order, I expect you to follow it.

May shook him off and looked like she wanted his head on a plate. _Oh now shit’s going down._

\- Really? You’re gonna use the ‘boss’ card? With _me? Really?_

Coulson was either very brave or very stupid, ‘cause he didn’t back down.

\- Yes, I am going to use that with you when you’re being an idiot.

\- You’re the idiot.

 _Oh that was mature._ Daisy almost felt like giggling.

Coulson grabbed May’s arm once more and suddenly, his eyes turned soft.

\- You’re hurt. Let me…

May pushed him away.

\- I can do it by myself.

Coulson reached out his hand to her again, but seemed to have second thoughts and pulled it back. _Smart move._

\- I know you _can_ , but…

May stared down at the floor, but didn’t move.

Coulson’s voice was almost pleading.

\- Please, let me?

May still didn’t look up, but seemed to relax a bit. She didn’t look terrifying anymore, just scary. Daisy relaxed too. They would most likely _not_ kill each other. _Whew._

\- Fine.

They walked towards her, coming closer, and closer, and… _Oh shit_. They’d go into the medical bay. They’d see her. They’d know she’d been spying on them. _Shit shit shit_ . She had to run. She had to… too late. They were already inside.

Daisy sat behind the counter in the corner and begged to some god that they wouldn’t see her.

Coulson’s hand was on May’s back when he helped her up on the medical table. _Weird_. Daisy had never seen them touch this much.

Coulson went to get the supplies but thankfully didn’t see her, ‘cause he couldn’t tear his eyes away from May.

\- I…

Coulson’s voice was almost sad.

\- I’m sorry.

May looked up. She didn’t look angry anymore, just tired.

Coulson started cleaning May’s wounds, and his hands stroked all over her arms and it just seemed… very intimate. What the hell was going on?

\- I just… I can’t lose you, Mel.

 _Mel?_

\- Not ever, but especially not _now_ , not when we’re _finally…_

May put her hand on his, stopping its movements, and looked into his eyes, with so much… if Daisy didn’t know any better, she’d almost say lo-

\- I know, Phil.

 _Phil?_ Something was _definitely_ up.

Coulson stared at May for what seemed like hours, with that same look May had looked at _him_ only seconds earlier, that look that almost looked like lo-

They were _kissing._

Coulson had bent over and…

Oh my god.

_Oh my god._

_OH MY GOD._

**_WHAT??!!!_**

Daisy had to force herself to not stand up and scream.

They smiled. They smiled and looked at each other like idiots in love and they had just kissed, _kissed, Coulson and May had **kissed**_ , and…

 _ **OH MY GOD.**_

\- Are you ok?

May smiled.

\- I’m better now.

Daisy had forgotten how to breathe. What the hell was happening? _Coulson and May?!_

\- I’ve wanted to do that since you got back from that mission.

Coulson’s hand was still on May’s face.

\- I should’ve done it.

May smiled but shook her head.

\- No, you shouldn’t have.

Coulson began stroking May’s cheek. It looked so intimate, Daisy almost had to look away ( _almost)_

\- I know you’re worried about the others finding out, but….

May looked serious again and took down Coulson’s hand from her face.

\- Yes, I am.

\- Would it really be so bad if they did though? Find out, I mean?

May tensed up.

\- Yes. Yes, it would.

Coulson put his hands on her shoulders.

\- They’d probably be happy for us, they wouldn’t…

\- I’m sleeping with my boss. 

May was still tense, her eyes stern. 

Daisy pretended she hadn’t just heard May say that. _Too. much. information._

\- That’s _got_ to be against the rules.

Coulson smirked.

\- I’m the director. I _make_ the rules.

May smiled back. They were cute, Daisy had to admit. _Very_ cute. 

\- Besides, Mel, it’s not like that, and you know it. I love you.

 _Love?_ So it was…

\- And I love you. It’s just…

 _They were in love._

Coulson took May into his arms.

\- I know. We’ll wait until you’re ready. Whatever you want.

They hugged for a while (Daisy felt equally happy and repulsed) but then May broke away from the embrace.

\- Time to get back to work, director.

Coulson smiled and nodded.

\- Yes, Ma’am. Help me with my paperwork?

May smirked.

\- Well, _that_ sounds like fun.

Coulson got closer and whispered in May’s ear, so Daisy could barely hear him.

\- If you help _me_ with that now, I’ll help _you_ with something else later.

\- Yeah?

\- Yeah.

 _Too.much.information._

They walked out, hand in hand, and didn’t let go off each other until they ran into Lincoln.

Daisy tried to casually stand up from behind the counter, but Lincoln caught her.

\- You’ve been hiding there the whole time? Were you _eavesdropping?_

Daisy couldn’t help but smile at his teasing tone.

\- _No._

Then, the reality of what she’d just seen and heard hit her again.

\- Did you know that Coulson and May are _dating?_

Lincoln looked confused.

\- There’s been a time while I’ve been here when they _haven't_ been dating?

Daisy just scoffed and dragged him out the door.

No matter what, she was happy for them. As long as she didn’t have to see Coulson and May make out, _ever again_ , she’d be _really_ happy for them.

**Author's Note:**

> fluff fluff fluffeti flufffluff.
> 
> based on a prompt.
> 
> hope you like it!
> 
> (something I wrote that _isn't_ angsty?? I surprised myself too, believe me)


End file.
